mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto
here}} Makoto is a highly advanced, artificial humanoid robot made by Dr. F. She can be moved into your town when it has a high star rating and works in Speedville as a mechanic. She also hangs out at the local dance club in the Industrial District of the City. Makoto looks like a young schoolgirl but is really a Studious robot. Makoto usually speaks in capital letters. Roles in games Makoto (MySims)|MySims||true Makoto (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing (Wii) Makoto (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Makoto (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Trivia *In MySims Kingdom, there is a prototype version of her called Proto-Makoto, who lives in the Forest of the Elves. *Makoto appears on the cover of [[MySims (Wii)|Wii version of MySims]] depicting her with red hair, blue eyes, and darker skin. *In MySims Agents, it is confirmed that T.O.B.O.R is her cousin. *If you send Travis on one of her dispatch missions, she appears to fall in love with him if you do well enough. *According to the dispatch mission One More Time in MySims Agents, Makoto's biggest fear is that none of the information that she is processing is real. *In MySims Agents, even if you recruit her, she will still appear in the Industrial District. *In MySims Agents, it is revealed that she is hydrophobic because she is afraid of getting rusty. *In the MySims Racing trailer, Makoto has a yellow car, but in the game, her car is pink. *Makoto cameos at the end of MySims Racing after the Ultimate Cup in her original MySims outfit, instead of her MySims Racing outfit. *In MySims Agents, she is seen at DJ Candy "Supergroove"'s club. Coincidentally, in MySims, she hates the interest Fun. *She may also be a reference to HRP-4C, a Japanese humanoid robot that is supposed to depict a young woman or teenager that can talk and dance, which may be the reason why she is at Club Candy in MySims Agents. *Her name means "truth" in Japanese, which is ironic considering she constantly lies to cover up the fact that she is a robot. *Makoto says, "DO YOU REQUIRE ME TO SIGN YOUR YEARBOOK?" in MySims, meaning your Sim may be in the same grade as her, so they are possibly in high school. *In one of Makoto's dispatch missions, called High School Yearbook, she will ask if she could get more yearbook friends in the locker room or in the library. If you tell her to go to the locker rooms she will end up in the boys locker room. *Strangely enough, Makoto doesn't appear in MySims Kingdom as a student in The Royal Academy, since she wears a school uniform and she is in high school. *Makoto makes a reference to Proto-Makoto if you sent her on Walker's second dispatch: MorcuCorp Stakeout. *In MySims, she is the only Sim to not have a bed that does not request one. *In MySims Racing, despite appearing, she makes a cameo at the very end in her MySims and MySims Agents outfit. *If she was sent on Poppy Nightshade's dispatch mission in MySims Agents, she will reveal that Dr. F programmed her to have an irrational fear of parades. *Even though she is programed to be a female, her name is typically a boy's name, although it is sometimes used for girls, too. *In MySims Agents, she actually knows that she is a robot, as she willingly confesses to being one. This is different from all her previous appearances, where she is delusional and honestly believes she's a human girl. *Makoto is very polite, charismatic and kind-hearted. *Makoto seems like she would hate Geeky since she denies being a robot, but it is possible Dr. F programmed her to hate Fun. *She shares her interests with Elmira Clamp in MySims. Foreign names *'English:' Makoto *'French:' Makoto *'Japanese:' マコト (Her name means "truth" in Japanese) *'Polish:' Makoto *'Spanish:' Makoto Gallery Makoto-Red.jpg|On the cover of MySims for the Wii. IMG_1054.JPG|Makoto's alternate outfit cameo in MySims Racing. Makoto_with_Yellow_Car.png|Makoto's yellow car in the trailer of MySims Racing. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:Studious Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Agent Recruits Category:Athletic Category:Smarts Category:Robots Category:Racer